


"Twenty-one things {I'll never do}!"

by ChopinLiebchen1810



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst and Romance, Boys In Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinLiebchen1810/pseuds/ChopinLiebchen1810
Summary: Roger Federer is afraid of puppies and one adopts him as its papa. Meanwhile, things are changing, hopefully for the better between him and Rafa. Can they survive the off season, and step into the tennis season prepared?





	1. Roger doesn't  want a puppy, but he still has one

**Author's Note:**

> So, everyone.... This is my first fan fiction post to any site. I will be inserting translations into the work itself. Also, there is a 99.9% chance of mpreg, so if you don't like that, don't read. More chapters will be added as soon as possible. I am not sure when I'll have another chapter ready, my life right now sucks. I'm really upset about hitting writers block so soon into this fic. Pleasssseeee, if you have any suggestions, please drop a comment and I promise I will at least read it Comments, reviews, advice, suggestions, and kudos welcomed!

Roger Federer stepped into his house, unaware that a little puppy had followed him from the tennis court all the way to and into his home.

"Alright, bath time, bubbles, chocolate scented bath bomb, this will be wonderful!" He exclaimed out loud, even though there was only him and the, as yet unseen, puppy in the house. Plopping his things on the floor by the coach, he went into his room and disappeared into his bathroom, emerging a hour late smelling completely like chocolate. Walking into his bedroom, he began to pull some PJs out his drawer, when he noticed the puppy sitting on the chair next to his bed - and screamed.

What was a puppy doing in his house? He'd made it very clear, no puppy or dogs were allowed around or near him or his house. Hurriedly pulling his underwear and the PJs on, he ran out the room, curled up on the couch and called Nadal. "Rogelio?¿Qué equivocado? ¿Paso algo? ¿Estás herido? {What wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?}" "Rafa, there's a p-puppy next to my bed!" "Rogelio, how did he get in?" "I don't k-know!" "You locked your doors, right?" "Y-yes." "And Mirka didn't stop over?" "No. She would have at least called me." "Then he followed you home, Rogelio."

"Why?", Roger groaned. "It couldn't have picked someone else! "It likes you. I come to Switzerland, no? Help you with taking care of puppy until you're used to it." "But-but I need to get rid of it, give it to someone else! Maybe Andy would want it?" "No, he won't, you keep, get used to puppies. Maybe the person you marry like puppies. Or your children. Also, Andy ask everyone to his house for two weeks. And he has puppies, si." "Rafa, you're not helping!" "I do help, no? Do you need anything else?" "No thanks." "Alright, I go nap, no? Maybe I see you and puppy in my dreams. Bye, Rogelio." "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Rafa.", Roger sighed. "I guess I need to go shopping now? But first I need to find something to use as a leash...." ••• 

Twenty minutes later {it took Roger forever to build up the courage to approach the puppy and tie the rope onto the collar}, they were walking into a pet store. "Excuse me. Did... Did you lose a furry white puppy with blue eyes and some black and grey stripes?" "Yes, we did. He must have slipped out when the cage was opened." "I... I think he followed him home." "Do you want to keep him?" "I'm not-" "They're just going put him down." "No one wants him?" "He's not a purebred Samoyed. He's part Siberian husky. But he's a perfectly fine puppy though. He's kind, very gentle and patient, if you're worried about him eating you at night." "Um... I guess I'll keep him." 

Roger replied staring down at the puppy. "Alright. Grab whatever you need for him then I'll ring up for you." "I- I don't know what I'd need for him. I've never had a dog before." "Alright. I'll help you find the things you need." Roger nodded, he and his new puppy following the saleswoman around the store with a cart, while he was wondering what he had gotten into. "Thank you so very much, Rafa. If I don't kill you while we're at Andy's home, I'll make sure you lose all your matches against me." Needless to say, Roger never got around to it.


	2. The morning after: Friends, Names, and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Roger wakes up not remembering his has a puppy. Rafa, Andy Murray, and Novak have came to visit. Together the friends name the puppy, have brunch, shop, and throw a Guys-only movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a chapter by/or before next week, not two in one day. But you guys inspired me to finish this chapter early and post it. If you don't like it don't read. Translations for each chapter {if needed} will be in the work itself. Comments, reviews, advice, suggestions, and kudos welcomed!

The next morning, Roger, still sleepy with his hair messy, stretched lazy, still smiling from his chocolate- filled dream. His stirring woke his puppy, who lifted its head off his human's chest to look into his eyes. "Wha- Right, I have a baby dog." The puppy cocked its head curiously before rolling off the bed and scampering off. Roger yawned, went downstairs and was greeted by the puppy holding the bowl in its mouth. He gently pulled the bowl out of the pup's mouth and poured some food into it and began making some coffee. As his coffee machine ground and made the coffee, he called Rafa.

"Hi, Rafa." "Rogelio, good morning! How are you and your puppy" "Raphael Nadal, I hate you." "No you don't. You're perfect OK, and you didn't get eaten. You're fine." "Rafa, I almost had a heart attack waking up to a puppy on my chest!" "Awww, you didn't waste anytime bonding, did you?" You little-" "You have clothes on right?" "What-yes?!" "Good, Nole, Andy, and I come inside now." Roger hung up, and groaned, before being squashed into a group hug. 

"Guys! In sleeping..." "Good morning, Roger." No good morning until had coffee...." "You know, Roger, I had hot chocolate on the drive here and I'm still more awake then you," Andy drawled, handing Roger a full coffee mug. "Drink it. I'll cook something, si? Pancake, egg scramble?" "Ja bitte." "English, Rogelio. Not everyone can speak more than one language." "Yes, please, Roger whined. 

 

Andy, by then finished with his coffee, had finally seen Roger's puppy and without hesitation picked him up and began cooing at him. "Awww, aren't you cute?! Such a sweet little puppy. You have been very good for you human, haven't you," Andy exclaimed, laughing as the puppy licked his face. "Roger, what did you name him?" "I didn't. "Wh-what!? We have to deal with that now. What do you think, Nole, Rafa?" "Can we name him something chocolate related, Andy?" 

"Roger, you have highly creepy obsession with chocolate. But, its your dog." "Praline, Truffle, Roux?" "Ballanto, Trobalone?" "Lindor or Lunar?" "Why do you name him lunar, Rogelio?" "You say you want chocolate name, no?" "Lindor, Rafa. What do you guys think?" "It sounds good, Roger." "But what are you gonna do when the press find out about your obsession with chocolate?" "It's not my fault! It's just too good." Whatever, you big Swiss baby," Andy replied, smirking. 

Roger banged the mug down noisily, huffing and Andy's teasing accusation. "I'm not a baby, Andy. Rafa, stop giggling and shut up! You too, Novak!" "Right say that when we haven't heard you whining about a puppy following you home and sitting next to your bed." "Rafa- "I no tell them. I accidentally put my phone on speaker." "Right, of course you'd do that, Rafa." "So, what are we doing today?" "Really, I have no idea." "Then lets go shop! I heard Givenchy and Louis-Vuitton have some new designers." "Really, Rafa?" "Yes! Go get dressed, shower, whatever! Oh, and don't forget to eat. I really did mean shop." 

Late that night, they all returned to Roger's home, completely tired. There they ordered pizza {"Pineapple pizza is a blessing to mankind!", "Sorry, Roger, Rafa, we're really not so sure about that."}, made popcorn, and after three botched attempts at a pillow fort, and one successful attempt, watched a movie, and fell asleep -amidst a pile of pillows, sheets, and comforters, and friendship, and with Lindor in their midst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure just when I'll be able to post the next few chapters, but I promise I am working on them. If you have a idea on what you would like to see next, drop me a comment. Comments, reviews, advice, suggestions, and kudos always welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure when I'll have another chapter ready, by life right now sucks. I'm really upset about hitting writers block so soon into this fic. Pleasssseeee, if you have any suggestions, please drop a comment and i promise i will at least read it.. Comments, reviews, advice, suggestions, and kudos welcomed!


End file.
